Start Of Something New
by Anime Girl23
Summary: A fever, some stairs, and a new love. Another normal day at Seattle Grace? Definitely not. GeorgeAlex Slash! Don't like, don't read.


Hey, everyone! Okay, so this is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic and the first fanfic I've posted with actual slash, so please be nice! I'm actually kind of nervous about this because I've only seen Season 1 of the show and I don't have the chatacters' personalities down, so they're probably OOC. Please don't flame me about it. I know I didn't get it perfect. But this _is_ a fanfic, so the characters can be made to fit the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, there'd be a lot more Alex and he'd be with George no matter how much I love Izzie.

Start Of Something New  
One-shot

_**Seattle Grace Hospital**_

Alex sunk into one of the beds in the interns' hangout. He'd been working for a straight thirty-two hours and was about ready to collapse. Bailey was on the warpath and seemed to have it out for him today.

He chuckled.

Okay, maybe not just him. From what he heard, O'Malley had gotten stuck doing rectal exams for the next three days. Alex actually felt pity for the guy, though it only lasted a second. After all, he was Evil Spawn.

"Karev!" Bailey barked. "Get moving."

Alex groaned.

"Do you _want_ to do rectal exams?"

"No," he muttered, rising from the bed. He stumbled slightly, missing Bailey's face as it flashed worry for a second.

"Go shower," Bailey ordered. "You can't take care of the patients if the stench is killing them."

Once out of Bailey's sight, Alex rolled his eyes. _Woman's crazy._ Walking into the locker room, he grabbed a clean pair of scrubs before ducking into a shower stall.

As the water beat down on him, Alex let his head fall back, allowing the cool water hit his burning skin. He knew he was sick. He'd woken up that morning completely out of it and had downed close to six cups of coffee before leaving. It was no surprise that he was running a fever. After working all day and never taking a break much less any medicine, it had probably done anything but broken.

His legs shook and his vision faded before Alex slid down the wall and to the tiled floor. He raised a hand to his face, rubbing his temples and waited for the pounding in his head to stop.

He shook his head, knowing he had to get back to work. Letting the water fall on him for one more moment, Alex turned the handle, ceasing the shower. Quickly toweling off, he threw on the new set of scrubs, not bothering to dry his face. He hoped the cool water left from the shower would break the growing fever.

Alex stared at his feet as he walked back to his locker. His eyes caught another set of feet a second before he crashed into a form in identical scrubs. His eyes fell on George O'Malley. "Damn it, O'Malley," he snapped as he hit the lockers.

"Sorry," George muttered, pulling off his top that had acquired a fair amount of spit up. He'd been stuck taking care of an infant that had needed stitches.

"Miss your mouth?" Alex mocked, his eyes fixed on George's surprisingly hard abs. He hadn't expected the guy to have that much muscle.

"Shut up."

Alex shrugged, brushing past George, his lips just barely brush the shorter boy's forehead. They were in a small hallway after all.

George jumped slightly, his forehead banging into Alex's cheek.

Alex cursed under his breath, walking out as he muttered something about George being an idiot. He stormed down the halls and into the stairwell. Walking to the window, he stared out at the falling rain.

His head spun and his body felt heavy. Alex blinked hard, his knees buckling as he fell backwards.

A pair of hands grabbed his hips.

Alex's hazy eyes shot up to meet George's worried ones. "What are you? Stalking me?"

George huffed. "You're welcome."

"I didn't thank you."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Let me go," Alex muttered, not liking how his body melded into George's chest.

George sighed, relinquishing his hold on the taller intern. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex snapped, standing straight and making sure he used his height to his advantage. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt an emptiness now that he wasn't in George's arms.

As Alex towered over him, George withheld a gulp. He tried to remember the hate he felt for Alex when he found out he had given him syphilis, but as he stared into Alex's glazed brown eyes, George felt his attempts at anger slip away.

"What're you staring at?" Alex snapped, trying to withhold the darkness that was creeping in from the corners of his eyes.

George didn't say a word as his hand rose and cupped itself around Alex's face.

Alex's eyes widened. "What are you…"

"You're burning up," George said softly, his eyes showing their worry.

Alex glared. "I'm fine," he snapped, slapping George's hand away and stepping back. He gasped when his foot only met air and he felt himself falling. His back slammed against the stairs and a shooting pain erupted through his body. As his head connected with the corner of a step, he heard a sickening crack and unbearable pain before George's cries grew softer and he slipped into darkness.

---

George watched in horror as Alex fell out of his reach and tumbled down the stairs. "Alex!" he cried as the other intern fell to rest at the bottom landing. He rushed down the stairs falling to his knees beside Alex.

His heart was pounding in his chest and his mind was a mess. "Medical, medical—DAMN IT!" His fist hit the ground. He couldn't even think.

"George? You down here?" Meredith called.

"O'Malley?" Derek's head appeared over the railing. His eyes widened. "O'Malley! What happened?!" He made his way down the stairs, Meredith behind him.

"He had a fever. He fell," George said, not taking his eyes off Alex's unmoving face. He knew the explanation was awful, but he could barely breathe much less talk.

Derek kneeled next to Alex, checking his vitals. "Accelerated pulse, erratic breathing, high fever," he glanced at Alex's prone form," right arm is definetly broken." He paused, frowning. "There's blood. His head is probably going to need stitches. Meredith, go get Bailey and a gurney."

Meredith nodded, rushing out.

"George, I need to know exactly what happened," Derek said, staring firmly at George before turning his attention back to Alex.

George nodded, trying to regain control of his breathing. "He lost his balance earlier. I'm not sure if he'd blacked out or if he got dizzy, he pushed me away before I could ask. I felt for a fever and he slapped my hand away. He didn't see how close he was and when he took a step back…"

"He fell," Derek finished.

George nodded.

"I'm gonna kick y'all asses. What'd you do now?" Bailey snapped, pushing the gurney from behind. She turned. "Good God." She stared at Alex in shock. "I'm promoting whoever pushed him."

"Dr. Bailey," Derek sighed.

Bailey shrugged. "Like you didn't think it." Her face turned serious. "What happened?"

George punched the floor. "He fell! He missed the step and he fell, okay?! Can we just do what we're supposed to?! His head is fucking bleeding!"

A small drop hit the floor and George's shoulders shook.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and Cristina looked down, Burke beside her.

Cristina's eyes widened. "What-"

"Don't say it, Yang," Bailey snapped. "Burke, get down here and help us. Yang…go get Stevens. You'll be taking care of one of your own today." She glanced at George. "Maybe two."

Cristina nodded. "Yeah, okay." She left after taking one last look at Alex.

Meredith knelt next to George. "George," she said softly. "You need to move so they can get him on the gurney."

George stayed silent as he rose and leaned against the wall. He turned his face as Derek and Burke carefully lifted Alex off the ground. "He looks like a rag doll," he whispered, another tear slipping past his cheek.

"He'll be okay," Meredith said. "This is Alex Karev we're talking about."

"Take him in for an X-Ray and MRI," Bailey said. "We don't know how hard he hit his head."

Burke nodded. "And a hit of morphine." His eyes drifted to the disfigured arm. "Better make that two." He cringed. "S'gonna hurt like a bitch."

"He's going to be pissed," Derek said. "Can't do surgeries with a broken arm."

George snorted back a laugh. "He's not going to be pissed. He'll be on a warpath."

Everyone groaned.

"Maybe I should transfer hospitals," Meredith muttered.

Derek mock glared at her. "Do and I'll kill you."

Meredith smiled.

"You two done flirting?" Bailey asked, annoyed.

Meredith blushed. "Sorry."

Burke rolled his eyes. "You guys are bickering and Karev is bleeding out on the floor." He shook his head. "Interns."

"Get your asses moving," Bailey snapped. She opened the door, holding it as Derek and Burke pushed Alex out. She turned to George and Meredith. "Go home, O'Malley."

George shook his head. "I'm on call for another two hours."

"I said-"

"I'm staying." George walked out, pausing a few steps later. He stood up to Bailey…he was _so_ dead.

---

George was leaving his last rectal exam an hour later when his pager went off. His eyes falling on Izzie's number, he shot for the ICU.

"George," Izzie called as he came into view. "Over here!"

He skidded to a stop in front of his coworkers. "How is he?"

Derek stepped forward, his Mr. Doctor mask firmly in place. "It was like we said in the stairwell. He had a fever, probably from the flu that's been going around. Luckily, his pulse and breathing have returned to normal, so it was easier for us to stabilize him. And it's pretty pointless to say his arm is broken."

"No duh," Cristina muttered. "He isn't double jointed."

Burke sent Cristina an unreadable look. "Really don't want to know how you know that."

Derek cringed at the mental image. "_Anyway_," he said, glancing at his clipboard. "His shoulder dislocated in the fall. We snapped it back-"

"And upped the morphine," Burke added.

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's in a sling right now, so don't let him take it off. He's got old injuries to it and if he messes it up more, he's done."

The interns nodded, some happy to be able to torture Alex by a doctor's order.

"What about his head?" Meredith asked.

"MRI showed some swelling to the right hemisphere, along with a hairline fracture above it. If all goes well, it'll be better in about a week. He did end up needing stitches, but for our sakes, we were able to seal it without shaving his head."

"Oh, thank God," Izzie sighed.

Derek chuckled. "He's got a mild concussion and two bruised ribs, but he'll make a full recovery as long as he gets enough rest. Most of the damage was done to his head and how much is up there is still up for debate."

Everyone laughed.

"He's still unconscious, but he's open to visitors. We're just going to keep him in ICU until he wakes up," Derek explained. "Make sure there aren't any complications."

"Better supervision to annoy the Evil Spawn with," Cristina chimed.

Burke sent her a small smirk. It was what they were planning.

"Who got assigned to him?" Meredith asked.

Derek smiled. "You guys."

"So we get to annoy him for however long until he's released?" Cristina asked.

Burke nodded.

Cristina chuckled, running her hands together. "Excellent."

Derek's beeper went off and he glanced at it. "Crap. I gotta go. Oh, and if you want to see him, his room is right there." He nodded to his right before rushing off.

Burke touched Cristina's arm for a split second. "I'm gonna head off. You can see him, just don't forget that you're still working." At their nod, he left.

The others stood in silence.

Izzie shifted. "So…"

George sighed. "I'm gonna go see him." He turned, walking into the room.

"You don't think he…" Cristina's eyes widened.

Izzie shook her head. "No way." She turned. "Meredith?"

Meredith smiled. "I've got work." She left.

Cristina and Izzie stared at each other before chasing after their friend. "Meredith!"

---

George stood beside the door in Alex's room, staring at the unconscious intern. He could see most of the damage had been done to his right side.

Alex's right arm was secure in a cast, shoulder bandaged and in a sling. His head was bandaged from the back of his right ear to the base of his neck. Aside from the bumps and bruises that were probably going to be pretty painful once he woke up, Alex looked peaceful.

Staring at Alex's calm face, George felt his heart speed up. He couldn't explain why for the last few days he'd felt something other than annoyance when he saw Alex. Ever since their first day, he was always apprehensive around Alex, but now when his eyes would meet Alex's, he'd feel like he was floating.

It was weird. He thought he'd been falling for Meredith and he'd gone out with Olivia a couple times, but recently, when he'd see Alex, he'd forget about them and feel himself drift away from reality. Actually…it had resulted in Alex snapping at him a few times. But despite that, his stomach would do flip flops around the other intern. He couldn't explain why for the life of him.

George stepped forward, careful to not hit Alex's IV stand and sat beside the bed. He stared at Alex, his hand reaching to touch the other man's face. He smiled. "See? Not that hard to break a fever. It's called rest." He shook his head. "I'm talking to an unconscious guy."

"More like the sleeping guy you just woke up," Alex muttered, eyes fluttering open. He looked around the room before his eyes fell on his arm. "What the hell?"

George shook his head, telling the story once again.

As George finished, Alex rubbed his head. "No wonder I feel like I got run over." He paused. "Why are you here anyway?"

George fidgeted. "I was worried."

"About me?"

George nodded.

"…_Why_? You hate me."

"Seeing you fall really scared me. And when you wouldn't wake up…it scared me. You were so still. It was unsettling." He sniffed.

"You're not crying are you?"

"No."

"Liar." Alex sighed, putting a hand on George's shoulder. His eyes widened when George lurched forward and clung to his chest. He winced slightly at the pressure against his ribs before wrapping his good arm awkwardly across George's back.

George lifted his face from Alex's shoulder, tears staining his cheeks.

Alex reached forward, rubbing the tears way with his thumb, keeping his eyes on George's. He couldn't explain why, but the sight of a crying George made his heart break.

George stared into Alex's confused brown eyes and made a choice. He brought his face closer, his lips falling over Alex's in a nervous kiss.

Alex's eyes drifted shut and his left arm tightened his grip around George's back.

George's body lifted itself onto the bed and he set his hands firmly on Alex's waist, bringing him into his lap.

Alex pulled away, breathing heavily as his forehead met George's softly. "What is this?" he panted.

"I have no idea," George admitted. "But it feels-"

"Right," Alex finished. "I know." His eyes saddened and he moved his head. "We can't do this. George, you're not gay."

George put a gentle hand on Alex's cheek. "Not until today."

Alex looked at George, still unsure. He wasn't used to this. He always felt confident in his actions, but with George, he was lost. It was all new to him.

"Take a chance."

Alex paused before nodding slowly. He was jumping into this blind and he knew it, but despite his fear, he was also excited.

George smiled. He lay Alex on the bed and leaned over him, staring at the other intern for a moment before kissing him.

Alex's eyes closed and he returned the kiss for a second before pushing George away, left arm shaking from the strain.

George's eyes showed his worry. "What's wrong?"

"Not now," Alex said, not believing the words coming from his mouth.

George tiled his head, truly not expecting that from Alex.

"I'll get you sick."

George chuckled. "So?"

_The End _

Anime Girl23: YAY! DONE! So what did you all think?

Alex: That you need therapy.

Anime Girl23: We already knew that. I hope you all liked it and please review! Like I said, this is the first time I've posted a fanfiction with actual slash, so I really need to know how I did. If I did okay on this one, I'll probably write more.

Until next time!


End file.
